Field Pick-up Units (FPUs) are conventionally known as apparatuses used for radio communication systems that perform video transmission such as television live broadcast or emergency broadcast. These FPUs are used for source material transmission in the broadcasting field, and each transmit an uplink (UL) signal of main stream information from a mobile station (terminal) on a live broadcasting side to a base station on a broadcasting station side and transmitting a DL (Down Link) signal as feedback information from the base station on the broadcasting station side to the mobile station on the live broadcasting side. The video captured by a camera is transmitted in files in real time, transmitted from the mobile station to the base station as a UL signal, stored in storage media and reproduced.
What is expected to be speed-enhanced of the FPUs are UL signals which are main stream information such as video information used in broadcasting. In order to increase a transmission rate of UL signals in the FPUs, mobile stations do not transmit information indicating reception results of DL signals to a base station.